Avant les Maraudeurs, une rencontre
by Violine
Summary: "Enchanté, James Potter, futur Gryffondor !" "Remus Lupin, enchanté." "Je m'appelle Sirius." "Et toi ?" "Peter… Peter Pettigrew." Ou une rencontre dans un certain train un certain jour de Septembre 1971...


**Bien le bonjour !**

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je viens poster quelque chose sur ce fameux site, où depuis quelques mois je me fais plus remarqué par mes reviews qu'autre chose U.u

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur mes deux fanfics qu'on peut dire en pause maintenant vu le retard accumulé, et de toute façon ce n'est pas le sujet.

On dira juste qu'elles ne m'inspirent plus beaucoup et que dans ce cas, c'est bien difficile d'écrire ^^ Mais en fait, si il y a des personnes qui lisent ce que je suis en train d'écrire là, ils ne sauront même pas de quoi je parle =°

En tout cas, voilà un OS qui raconte tout simplement une version de ce qu'a pu être la rencontre de James, Peter, Remus et Sirius ^^ A l'origine je l'ai commencé pour un concours sur un PI, mais je l'aime bien alors j'ai voulu le poster ici... Surtout que je me suis assez éternisé dessus pour écrire assez rapidement 7 pages O.o' Certains me diront que ce n'est pas tant que ça, mais dans ma situation de page blanche à rallonge actuelle, c'est quand même bien !

C'est bien une des seules fois où je ne vais pas cocher la catégorie "Romance" pour une de mes fics =° (Ce n'est pas un mal je trouve !)

En ce qui concerne le titre, je ne le trouve pas très original, mais j'ai eu du mal à en trouver un, alors je suis fière de moi :p

Oh, de plus, j'aurais bien aimé posséder ces quatre farceurs, mais JK Rowling tient beauoup à eux. (Enfin, façon de parler, elle les a tous tué !) Par contre, ce texte m'appartient héhé =°

Bref, moi je retourne à ma lecture de fics du fandom Bleach (Je suis à fond dedans en ce moment ! Il faut que je regarde l'épisode 191 :D) et je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture **!

* * *

**Avant les Maraudeurs, une rencontre.**

* * *

Remus Lupin n'en revenait pas. Il était accepté à Poudlard ! Oui, Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie dirigée par le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait été assez bon pour l'accepter dans son école alors que Remus n'était qu'un monstre. Le jeune Lupin ne le remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

Mais si quelqu'un découvrait son secret ? Il serait haï, détesté, isolé… Non ! Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était un lycanthrope.

Il allait même éviter de se faire des amis trop proches, rester simplement bon camarade avec les élèves de son année et travailler tel un forcené pour que n'importe qui soit découragé et ne l'approche pas.

Pour le moment, Remus se trouvait assis seul dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, il était arrivé très tôt sur la voie 9 ¾, car sa mère devait se rendre à son travail au Chemin de Traverse et que son patron ne tolérait pas le moindre retard bien qu'il donnait un salaire misérable à la brave femme. Remus regardait distraitement par la fenêtre à laquelle il était accoudé, se demandant à quoi ressemblait l'école, comment étaient les professeurs et se questionnant sur la maison qu'il pourrait rejoindre. Peut-être Serdaigle… Il était plutôt calme, assidu et la charge de travail ne l'effrayait pas. Ou alors Poufsouffle, une maison travailleuse également. Il était assez rusé pour échapper aux élèves de son ancienne école qui se servait de lui comme tête de turc, mais de là à en faire une qualité suffisante pour rejoindre Serpentard ! Il restait Gryffondor, mais Remus ne s'estimait pas vraiment courageux. Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle donc…

C'est dans cette position - accoudé à la fenêtre - et avec cet air concentré que James Potter vit pour la première fois Remus Lupin.

- Hey, salut, je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Remus sursauta et fixa le jeune garçon en face de lui. Il avait des cheveux brins et courts ainsi que des yeux noisettes légèrement cachés par de grosses lunettes rondes. Et apparemment il était assez fâché avec son coiffeur. Remus eut un léger sourire à cette pensée avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi le jeune brun voulait s'asseoir avec lui alors qu'il était si tôt qu'il devait bien y avoir des dizaines de compartiments vides d'élèves ?

- Les autres compartiments ne sont pas libres ?

James haussa un sourcil (il s'était longuement entraîné devant un miroir chez lui pour adopter cette caractéristique assez particulière et pouvoir imiter son père. Avouez-le : en général vous haussez vos deux sourcils, pas un seul, essayez donc tiens !) et s'exclama :

- Tu devrais défroncer tes sourcils, on dirait un Serpentard ! Et pour répondre à ta question, aucun compartiment n'est libre, je suis arrivé en retard…

Remus fut très surpris de cette réponse et ne relevant pas l'insulte envers les Serpentard, il tourna son regard vers le quai pour s'apercevoir qu'il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et que seuls quelques retardataires, reconnaissables de part leur empressement, et les parents étaient encore debout dans le lieu empli de fumée. Il se retourna alors vers celui qui l'avait abordé pour remarquer que celui-ci ne s'était pas gêné et avait déjà rangé sa valise dans le porte-bagages avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Avec un grand sourire, le brun lui tendit la main.

- Enchanté, James Potter, futur Gryffondor !

Le jeune Lupin fixa un instant la main tendue avant de lever la sienne et de serrer celle de James.

- Remus Lupin, enchanté.

James, remarquant que Remus ne semblait pas particulièrement avoir l'envie de rajouter quelque chose, décida qu'ils n'allaient pas passer le trajet dans un silence qui serait très (et le jeune Potter insistait sur le très) ennuyeux et absolument pas au goût du jeune garçon.

- Tu rentres en première année toi aussi alors ?

- Oui.

- Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? Moi, c'est sûr et certain que j'irais à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux ça me correspond très bien et en plus c'est la maison où vont les Potter depuis des générations !

Remus songea que James était quelqu'un de très enthousiaste et un tantinet prétentieux. Ce n'était pas une qualité (ou défaut, mais tout le monde n'a pas le même avis sur la question) des Serpentard ça ? Mais Remus se dit qu'il ferait mieux de garder sa remarque pour lui vu que d'après ce que le « futur Gryffondor » lui avait dit, il ne semblait pas porter cette maison dans son cœur. En tout cas, heureusement que Remus n'irait pas à Gryffondor parce que supporter quelqu'un comme James tous les jours devait être asses fatiguant à la longue… Mais là, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se taire alors Remus allait sûrement devoir lui parler un peu aussi.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que je correspond un peu à toutes les maisons, mais plutôt Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.

James fit les gros yeux à Remus.

- Quoi ? Tu veux aller à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ?

- Ce n'est pas que je veux, ce sont juste les maisons qui me correspondent le mieux.

- Mais Gryffondor, c'est la meilleure maison !

- Et qui a dit ça ?

- Moi ! Les Gryffondor sont forts, courageux, honnêtes, drôles, sympathiques, travailleurs, sages, loyaux, intelligents et…

- Et ils sont un peu prétentieux !

Ce n'était pas Remus qui avait dit cette phrase. Les regards de ce dernier et de James se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était un jeune garçon à l'allure un peu hautaine et aristocratique, aux cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et encore plus bruns que ceux de James (si c'était possible). Ses yeux gris semblaient insondables, mais il avait un sourire blagueur au visage.

- Enchanté, je peux m'asseoir ? Dit-il en profitant du silence des deux autres pour entrer, ranger ses bagages et s'installer à la droite de Remus. J'ai cru que j'allais louper le train avec l'énième remontrance qu'était en train de me faire ma mère ! Je m'appelle Sirius, et vous ?

Remus trouva que Sirius avait un drôle de prénom pas vraiment très courant. James, lui, était toujours estomaqué par l'entrée de Sirius et le mot « prétentieux » se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête. Non, mais il s'était vu lui avec son nez retroussé comme s'il était en compagnie de personnes à l'odeur particulièrement infecte?

- Remus Lupin.

- Sirius comment ? Questionna James avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Sirius soupira. Remus trouva qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de répondre.

- Sirius… Black.

James recula sur sa banquette et s'écria :

- Serpentard !

Et à Sirius de répondre :

- Ah oui ? Et qui te dit ça ?

- Ta famille ! Les Black vont à Serpentard de père en fils et de mère en fille !

Remus fut très surpris de voir la haine qu'inspirait la maison Serpentard à James.

- Et bien je ne suis peut-être pas comme toute ma famille, Potter !

- Et comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Tout comme tu connais ma famille, je connais la tienne : sang-pur, lunetteux, cheveux ébouriffés et clamant haut et fort leur appartenance à la maison Gryffondor et cela même avant d'être réparti.

- Je préfère largement être un Potter qu'un Black !

- Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être un Black ?

James allait répliquer, mais Remus choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

- Je me fiche de savoir que vous êtes un Black ou un Potter, alors vous voulez bien arrêter de crier avant d'ameuter tout le train ?

Deux regards surpris se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon aux yeux couleur ambre et aux cheveux fins et mi-long se rapprochant de la teinte du miel, mais qui avait surtout une apparence fragile et fatiguée qui ne l'avait pas empêché de s'interposer dans une querelle qui commençait à devenir assez virulente. Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus qui sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que faisaient les amis ça ?

- Je t'aime bien toi ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais parlons de quelque chose d'autre plutôt que d'une vieille querelle de famille ! Je suis entré là parce qu'après avoir entendu les qualités de Serpentard contées et racontées pendant onze ans, entendre celles d'une autre maison faisait vachement de bien… Même si monsieur Potter vient plutôt de nous mettre un concentré des quatre maisons dans celle de Gryffondor, mais bon, il a pas l'air méchant le pauvre bougre, tu ne trouves pas Remus ?

- Heu, si si…

- Hé ! Soit pas intimidé, après tout, toi, lui et moi, on va se côtoyer pendant sept ans, faut bien commence à sympathiser, mais bon je ne t'ai peut-être pas fait une très bonne première impression avec l'aide de monsieur Potter ici présent…

- Arrête de m'appeler monsieur Potter, j'ai l'impression d'être mon père ! Grimaça le brun aux yeux noisettes. Appelle moi James.

Sirius, gardant son bras gauche autour des épaules de Remus, tendit son bras droit à James avec un grand sourire joyeux et s'exclama :

- Enchanté James Potter !

James hésita un peu (c'était un Black après tout, mais un Black un peu étrange quand même, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça malgré son petit air distingué digne d'une réception) avant de serrer la main tendue en marmonnant de mauvaise foi un « Enchanté » un peu étranglé.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus, toujours avec le même sourire.

- T'as vu Remus, quand il veut !

James marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Sirius reprit son monologue.

- Bref comme je disais, on va se côtoyer quotidiennement pendant sept ans, alors autant apprendre tout de suite à se connaître.

- Tu sais, même si on sera dans la même école, on ne sera pas forcément dans la même maison. Intervint Remus.

Sirius sembla surprit par sa réponse alors que James acquiesçait fortement.

- Mais on sera dans la même maison Rem' (Remus préféra ne rien dire sur le diminutif surtout que ça lui réchauffa plus le cœur qu'autre chose.) puisque James a l'air bien décidé à intégrer Gryffondor, que j'ai bien trop le goût du risque pour me conformer au moule en forme de serpent de ma famille et que toi, mettez moi la main au feu si je me trompe, tu es un pur Gryffondor, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil !

James s'étrangla de surprise (Un Black à Gryffondor ?) et Remus pensa que Sirius allait devoir aller à l'infirmerie pour se prendre une potion anti brûlures en prévision de sa main qui allait rendre visite à un bon feu de cheminée.

- Je ne pense pas que j'irais à Gryffondor.

- Oh que si ! Hein James, c'est un Rouge et Or notre petit Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

James haussa un sourcil septique.

- Tout autant que tu en es un, c'est-à-dire, pas vraiment.

- On peut dire que tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche toi ! Rit Sirius. Je te parie cinq gallions que Remus, toi et moi on sera à Gryffondor.

- Et moi je te parie qu'il n'y aura que moi à s'asseoir sur le banc de la meilleure maison de Poudlard !

- Marché conclu alors ! S'exclama Sirius en claquant sa main contre celle de James.

Remus renonça à annoncer à Sirius qu'il pouvait déjà donner les cinq gallions à James. Comme s'il serait dans la maison des courageux ! La bonne blague. Mais le jeune Black avait l'air sûr de lui et Remus préféra ne pas le contredire.

La tension semblait moins palpable entre les deux bruns et étant tous les deux de grands bavards, une passionnante discussion s'annonçait, mais les trois garçons entendirent alors du bruit dans le couloir. Plusieurs personnes étaient en train de crier et ils se demandèrent aussitôt qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer. James ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment et sortit, Sirius et Remus à sa suite.

Là se tenaient un jeune garçon vraiment très petit, il avait des cheveux châtains et était un peu grassouillet, mais il ne s'attardèrent pas là-dessus mais plutôt sur ses petits yeux effrayés fixant les trois adolescents en face de lui. L'écusson de Serpentard se trouvait sur leur poitrine. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs mi-longs et sa baguette tendue vers le jeune élève.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama James.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers les plus jeunes. Le blond qui semblait être le meneur eut un rictus amusé en les détaillant tous les trois des yeux.

- Un Potter, un Black et un sang-de-bourbe… Joli tableau. Alors Sirius Black, même pas à Poudlard que l'on a déjà de mauvaises fréquentations ?

Sirius releva la tête avec un air mauvais.

- Mes fréquentations sont bien meilleures que ne le seront jamais les tiennes Malefoy.

Remus se sentait de plus en plus paniqué. Il s'était juré d'être discret et de ne pas s'attirer d'ennui et voilà déjà qu'il se retrouvait au cœur d'une deuxième dispute rien que dans le Poudlard Express ! Et ce Malefoy avait l'air bien plus menaçant à lui tout seul que James et Sirius quand ils s'étaient énervés quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout les petits, mais on aimerait s'amuser avec notre nouveau jouet alors retournez sagement dans votre compartiment.

Le « jouet » en question se recroquevilla. Il aurait aimé fuir, mais ils se trouvaient au fond du train et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Et ces trois garçons n'avaient pas l'air assez forts pour l'aider. Ils allaient sans doute rentrer dans leur wagon et l'abandonner, tout seul, comme tout le monde faisait toujours avec lui. Et ces trois grands allaient s'amuser avec lui et lui jeter des sorts alors qu'il venait à peine d'acheter sa baguette et qu'il était incapable de s'en servir.

- Tu peux rêver Malefoy !

- Oui, laissez-le tranquille !

Le garçon, cible des trois Serpentard, releva la tête surpris et fixa ébahi Sirius et James qui venaient à l'instant même de prendre sa défense.

Mais Malefoy fixa amusé les deux minuscules petits élèves qui pensaient être de taille à l'affronter et leva sa baguette vers le jeune première année qu'il avait pris pour cible avec ses deux acolytes alors que le petit gros n'osait ouvrir un compartiment pour demander à s'y asseoir.

C'est alors qu'à la surprise de tout le monde, ce ne fut ni James, ni Sirius qui s'interposa, mais Remus qui se jeta sur le bras de Lucius Malefoy qui regarda ébahi le garçon chétif et au visage couvert d'une multitude de petites cicatrices parvenir à faire baisser son bras grâce à une force assez considérable pour quelqu'un de son âge et de sa corpulence.

Remus était tout aussi surpris. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait secouru ce garçon d'instinct, sa force naturellement donnée par son état de lycanthrope l'aidant à faire fléchir le bras de l'effrayant Serpentard. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir sans réfléchir et pourtant il le refit dans la seconde qui suivit en serrant de toutes ses forces le bras de Malefoy qui grimaça légèrement, réussissant toutefois à cacher une plus grande douleur face à la poigne du jeune qui laisserait sûrement un bleu.

- Allez-vous en.

Remus avait parlé d'une voix grave, bien différente de celle assez posée, voire timide que James et Sirius avaient entendu plus tôt.

Lucius Malefoy se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et après un dernier regard noir, s'en alla avec les deux autres Serpentard qui n'osaient rien dire, surpris de voir leur « chef » aussi docile. Le blond prononça tout de même ces mots :

- Vous verrez quand on sera à Poudlard ! Vous n'allez pas rigoler longtemps.

Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Sirius, James et l'autre garçon fixaient toujours Remus qui restait silencieux, le regard tourné vers les Serpentard. Sirius eut alors un petit rire et s'approcha de Remus. Il posa sa main sur son épaule faisant sursauter le jeune loup-garou.

- Quand je te dis qu'on sera tous les trois à Gryffondor !

James s'était approché de celui qu'ils venaient tous les trois d'aider et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ca va aller ?

Le plus petit saisit la main de James et quand il fut enfin sur ses deux pieds, il s'essuya rapidement les yeux - il n'avait pas pleuré, mais les larmes étaient quand même apparues dans ses yeux - avant d'hocher rapidement la tête et de répondre :

- Oui, oui, ça va beaucoup mieux… Grâce à vous trois !

James lui adressa un grand sourire alors que Sirius et Remus s'approchaient.

- Moi c'est James Potter, l'autre brun s'appelle Sirius Black et celui qui a arrêté le peroxydé c'est Remus Lupin ! Et toi ?

- Peter… Peter Pettigrew. Répondit-il d'une petite voix avant de se tourner vers Remus et Sirius. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé… D'habitude les gens ne font pas ça… Finit-il en murmurant.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant que Sirius ne pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Peter qui, plus petit, leva les yeux vers brun.

- Eh Peter il reste de la place dans notre compartiment, ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

Les yeux de Peter s'illuminèrent et il acquiesça rapidement avant de suivre ses trois nouveaux amis.

* * *

Remus Lupin sourit doucement en se remémorant sa rencontre avec James, Peter et Sirius. Ses trois merveilleux amis avec qui il formait le groupe des Maraudeurs.

Après ça, ils avaient tous les quatre discuté longuement, se découvrant des points communs, des affinités… James et Sirius avaient par exemple remarqué qu'ils adoraient faire des blagues, Remus ajouta qu'il était très doué pour concocter des plans et Peter avoua être assez doué quand il s'agissait d'effectuer un plan sans se faire remarquer. De là étaient sûrement né les Maraudeurs.

Ensuite, sur les barques qui les menèrent à Poudlard, ils avaient tous les quatre admiré l'immense château, s'imaginant déjà tout ce qu'ils allaient vivre là-dedans. Et bien sûr, il y avait eu l'épreuve de la répartition.

Comme Sirius l'avait dit, quand le professeur McGonagall appela son nom dans les premiers, bien que tout le monde s'attendait à voir un nouveau Black réparti à Serpentard, seules trois personnes ne furent pas surprises d'entendre le choixpeau crier « Gryffondor ! » après de longues minutes passées à marmonner sur la tête de Sirius qui en se levant salua la foule avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des rouges et ors qui - il fallait le souligner - ne l'accueillir pas vraiment très bien étant donné que beaucoup connaissaient ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa qui bien qu'ayant terminé leur scolarité, étaient réputées pour être de redoutables membres de Serpentard.

Le prochain à être appelé parmi les quatre amis fut Remus qui avait stressé tout au long de son trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Si avant il n'avait aucun avis sur les quatre maisons, les discussions de James, Peter et Sirius lui restaient maintenant sérieusement dans la tête et les mots de Sirius en particulier se répétaient sans cesse dans ses pensées « Mettez moi la main au feu si je me trompe, tu es un pur Gryffondor, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil ! », « Quand je te dis qu'on sera tous les trois à Gryffondor ! ».

Quand le professeur McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête, Remus sursauta en entendant une vieille voix résonner dans sa tête.

- Oh, tu as donc rencontré le jeune Sirius Black, un jeune homme à l'esprit bien étrange, mais fort fascinant ! Chez toi, je vois une grande logique, une loyauté à toute épreuve aussi, qui n'attend que des amis pour s'installer définitivement, un grand cœur et surtout, un courage qui me fait dire que ton nouvel ami a un don pour remarquer les futurs… GRYFFONDOR !

Le choixpeau avait fini sa phrase en criant ce nom qui résonna dans la Grande Salle, suivit de près par les applaudissement et les sifflements (de Sirius les sifflements.). Remus n'en revenait pas et se dirigea lentement vers sa nouvelle maison, vers Sirius. Alors qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés de ce dernier, le brun s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !

La surprise fut un peu plus grande quelques minutes plus tard quand Peter vint également les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas l'air très courageux, surtout quand on se rappelait la situation dans le Poudlard Express quelques heures auparavant avec Lucius Malefoy, mais Peter s'était enfin trouvé des amis, et le jeune garçon avait bataillé avec le vieux choixpeau pour que celui-ci l'envoie rejoindre ses deux nouveaux camarades.

Peu après, ce fut cette fois-ci sans surprise que James fut également envoyé à Gryffondor. Le brun avait l'air très fier, mais en allant s'asseoir face à Sirius, il poussa tout de même un léger soupir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai failli demander à ce vieux bout de tissu de m'envoyer dans la fosse aux serpents rien que pour gagner ce pari, mais mon vieux père ne m'aurait jamais pardonné s'il avait du repeindre toute ma chambre en vert !

Les quatre enfants rigolèrent entre eux alors que la répartition se terminait et que peu après le silence se faisait pour écouter le discours du directeur. Dès que celui-ci prononça les mots « Bon appétit ! », des plats apparurent sous leurs yeux. Vive la magie !

Après s'être régalés, ils avaient rejoint leur salle commune en suivant leurs préfets, découvrant une grosse dame, du rouge et or à perte de vue, des fauteuils et des canapés à l'air très confortable autour d'une cheminée au feu allumé, un dortoir où ils n'étaient que tous les quatre à leur plus grand plaisir, des lits d'un moelleux exceptionnel et une première nuit entre ces murs qui allaient connaître sept années plus que mouvementées.

Maintenant, ils en étaient au premier jour de leur septième année et revenaient tout juste du banquet de début d'année où ils avaient assisté à leur dernière répartition… En revenant dans leur salle commune, ils s'étaient tous les quatre assis sur les fauteuils autour du feu, préparant déjà leurs futures farces envers Severus Rogue qui était devenu leur cible préférée dès le départ de Lucius Malefoy. Et Remus en était venu à se remémorer ce premier jour.

Depuis, Sirius et James continuaient de faire des paris stupides, Sirius continuait de les gagner, Remus était un peu moins discret qu'il l'avait voulu avant d'entrer dans ce train, Peter était plus courageux qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé, Remus préparait des plans d'une minutie extrême, Sirius et James s'occupaient des sortilèges nécessaires à son bon déroulement et Peter continuait d'effectuer les derniers préparatifs avant que tous les quatre n'observent avec plaisir leurs farces s'effectuer à merveille. Et Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et Queudver se couchaient le sourire aux lèvres, murmurant tous les quatre :

- Méfait accompli…

* * *

**Et laissons aux auteurs pleins d'imagination inventer toutes leurs diverses facéties... **

* * *

Alors, alors ? :D

Première fois depuis longtemps que je réussis à conclure un OS *.* Oui, parce que je me suis essayé à faire des OS, mais à chaque fois je fini, soit si je suis sur l'ordi, à bloquer la touche Maj, soit si je suis dans mon lit avec une feuille et un crayon à écrire en gros **Stop, ce n'est pas bon, c'est nul, je n'arrive pas à écrire ce que je veux, arrêtons le massacre et imaginons nous tout ça tranquillement dans notre petite tête xD **Et hop! je range tout dans mon petit classeur bien caché dans un placard =°

Bref, les reviews c'est cool, mais rien que de voir dans les stats qu'il y a des gens qui lisent, c'est super :D

Bisous et à la revoyure,

**Vio`**


End file.
